


Spawning Season

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: He's kind of embarrassed about it, M/M, Oviposition, Shadow having alien anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shadow has a different reproductive system to everybody else and suffers through a particular time of month...Except this time, Sonic is here to help fulfil one of his greatest desires.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow’s fingers were digging so deep into the bath’s edge that the ceramic bowl was beginning to crack. Through laboured breaths, he tried to ignore his partner existing peacefully in the other room while he suffered through the most unimaginable discomfort one could ever dream of. A culmination of excruciating pain and unquenchable desire and above all, sensitivity far beyond what was normal for normal Mobians.

But Shadow was not a normal Mobian. He was a chimera of Black Arms and Hedgehog. While his exterior could have fooled anybody, his interior was a far different story. He possessed the reproductive organs of the Black Arms race, a race that evolved over time to no longer separate the genders of male and female and became an intersexual species, capable of reproducing with each other regardless of gender. It was for efficiency mostly, Shadow had concluded, the more capable mates there were, the more of their armada could be spawned into the world.

Unfortunately for Shadow, having these reproductive organs separated him far from the people he would call allies. He couldn’t relate to anybody or ask for help regarding his body. Not since the ARK was no longer accessible.

Another powerful contraction took him away from his thoughts and a long groan of discomfort followed from his mouth.

Becoming partners with Sonic was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. Shadow was grateful when they were first getting intimate that he wasn’t put off by the parts of him that were more…foreign. He always tried to be doting to Shadow during this particular time of month. ‘Spawning week’ he called it.

It was hell. When he first explained to Sonic that yes, he laid a clutch of eggs at the end of each month, the jokes of him being a freakish chicken hedgehog hybrid didn’t stop for about a week. Until Sonic saw just how much it affected Shadow and how much pain it put him through, his cocky nature was soon replaced with concern and a great need to help.

“Nrghhhh…..!” Shadow arched his back and clutched the bathtub harder, a thick splatter of pale green liquid splashed on the bathroom tiles, the occasional underdeveloped egg showed up in the liquid like small bubbles in soap.

“Shads, do you need me to get you anything? That sounds really bad…”

Shadow grunted and ran a hand through his tussled quills. He sat in complete darkness because his body was far too sensitive to all stimuli. Including touch. His blood was screaming at him to lay his clutch into…something…someone. Sonic smelled so, so tantalisingly good. No! Shadow shook his head and groaned. He had to resist the urge to do what his body demanded of him.

The door creaked open a little and Shadow gave a bellowing moan of anguish and overstimulating pleasure when Sonic’s scent hit his nose.

“I told you to stay. OUT!”

Sonic stepped into the bathroom, closing it behind him discreetly and whistled.

“Dang Shadow…you’ve really got it bad…”

Shadow gave another loud moan that trailed into an animalistic growl. He curled away from Sonic and held his sheathe in preparation. His contractions were coming more frequently. His clutch would arrive very soon.

“Sonic please…just get…out” He hissed and breathed hoarsely. His whole body was shaking.

But Sonic did the complete opposite. In fact he turned Shadow around and inspected his engorged penis. It was overly sensitive, almost to the point of pain, continuously twitching as his body contacted the eggs slowly through Shadow’s system to eventually be passed through the flexible urethra. The simple touch of his body alone had Shadow bite back a particularly lewd moan.

“Not today, buddy. You know I was looking around for something and I found your little diary unlocked-“

“It’s not a diary-!”

“Ppft fine, ‘research notes’ or whatever you wanna call it. Anyway, you really, really really wanna put those eggs inside of me, huh?”

So he read his long hazy ramblings about how bad he wanted to lay the eggs inside Sonic. Fantastic. Shadow covered his hands and trembled in pain and in humiliation. He just couldn’t deal with this revelation right now.

“And so the whole reason you ‘lock yourself away’ from me INS’T because you’re scared you’ll hurt me, but because you really really want to do it, right?” Sonic gave a knowing smirk and sighed, “Well, why didn’t you just ask me?”

“What? Hedgehog, are you out of your mind?” Shadow panted and stifled a pained groan. They were moving faster…it won’t be longer now, “If I were to…hahh…I-if I were to lay them inside of you…it would be incredibly uncomfortable for you”

“But extremely pleasurable and fulfilling for you, right?” Sonic hummed and teasingly rubbed his rear against Shadow’s sheath, “I wanna do this, Shads”

The tip of Shadow’s cock breached Sonic’s hole. It was wet. The bastard had prepared himself in advance just for this. Shadow’s breath came in a sharp hiss between his teeth as he was slowly entered inside. “S-Sonic…!”

“Hah…w-woah…a-are you…mmngh…b-bigger than usual Shadow?” Sonic panted with effort. Shadow didn’t answer the question, but immediately pressed Sonic to the floor and began to lightly rock into him.

“Sonic…s-stay…o-oh fuck…! S-stay perfectly still…!” Shadow grunted and focused on breathing. His jaw was clenched so tightly he swore his teeth would break under the pressure. Every little rock of his hips encouraged the contractions to continue. The first of many eggs began to pass through his urethra.

“Fuck fuck, fuck, FUCK! SONIC! NGH!” Shadow moaned in a pitch Sonic didn’t even think was possible for someone like Shadow. The feeling of him rocking inside of him was overwhelming and almost a little too painful, but the look on his partner’s face was enough for him to ignore it.

“G-Getting there, Shads?” Sonic stroked himself in time to the rocking of his hips. It wasn’t stimulating enough to get off to alone. But Shadow looked like his was at his peak already.

“Sonic! I-It’s coming!” Shadow growled and stopped all movements abruptly. His voice left him in a loud scream of effort as he pushed, four eggs, roughly the size of a lemon passed into Sonic’s system in one strong push. Shadow shook harshly and moaned as his climax hit immediately after. He thrusted with wild abandon, pushing them deeper and deeper with each thrust. That was enough to send Sonic to the edge, painting his chest white with a moan of Shadow’s name.

The laid there for a while, still joined together and slowing down their breaths together. Shadow had long lost the strength to stay upright and laid across Sonic’s sticky chest. He nuzzled in close, kissing wherever he could.

“Sonic...Thank you…” Shadow murmured weakly. He slowly pulled out and cringed as a long sticky string of his fluid trailed with him. Sonic patted around his stomach and hummed when he located the eggs.

“So…Am I gonna give birth to your babies?” Sonic asked innocently. Shadow snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid, hedgehog. Those weren’t fertilised and will never be with my sperm alone. They must be fertilised by the semen of another partner to even be considered to hatch into children” Shadow huffed and gave a tired sigh, “You will probably pass them out the next time you use the bathroom. They will be flushed down the toilet and never become anything”

“So…it IS possible…”

“We’re not having children, Sonic”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've returned to add another chapter
> 
> Anyway, this is like a small prequel to the day Sonic walked in on Shadow laying his clutch and when 'Supportive boyfriend mode' activated instantly.

He was asleep, thank god. Shadow could feel the painful contractions rise and fall ever so slowly. The uncomfortable pressure in his pelvis as his clutch was separated from his uterine wall and was ever so slowly passing through his system.

Sonic didn't know. Sonic didn't HAVE to know. Shadow was always so busy on GUN missions...they rarely got a chance to spend long periods of time together. He could get away with hiding this. There was no way Sonic would look him in the eyes ever again if he knew the truth. 

Shadow carefully sat up and stifled an uncomfortable grunt from his mouth with his hand when the eggs inside shifted. His sheath was hanging from it's pouch, a natural reaction to the contractions. His body was ready to lay the clutch within the next hour or so. Shadow instantly noticed a pale green liquid staining the sheets and his thighs. He should have been better prepared for this...

But his clutch had decided to come a week before a scheduled 'business trip' for the next two days. God damn it. 

The alien hybrid bit down on his hand to hide an agonised groan and staggered backwards when the bedsheets pulled down to reveal Sonic's sleeping body. Oh he looked like a perfect vessel for his clutch...Shadow just wanted to lay every last one of them inside his lover, his body screamed for it. But...he couldn't take advantage of Sonic like that. Not without his consent. 

Another thick splatter of liquid dribbled onto the floor of their apartment. He needed to get out of here and fast. With as much stealth as he could muster while simultaneously forcing himself to hold the clutch of eggs, he stumbled out of the apartment and spilled onto the darkened street. Their house was just beside a nature reserve. It wasn't the most comfortable place, the air was very cold on his overly sensitive body, but there was no choices left. Shadow ran as far as he could until another contraction came and with it, the first egg began to push it's way through his urethral passage. No! Not now! 

Shadow was met with a fence that guarded off the reserve. His strength was weakened as he struggled with the fence and fell to his knees. "Nghh! Fucking open!" The black hedgehog was going to try digging his way under until a firm hand touched his shoulder. 

"...Shads...it's like 3 in the morning...go back to bed..." Sonic was standing beside him dressed in his pajamas still, "Why are you trynna get into the reserve any-"

Shadow gave a pained shout before he could hide it and writhed in agony. The base of his penis was swollen where the egg was beginning to pass through it. Sonic was awake enough to see something wasn't right. And Shadow was very much in pain. 

"Okay I don't care what you were doing here. Shadow, you're hurt!" Sonic grabbed Shadow and sprinted back to their apartment. Had Shadow been able to use his strength he would have swiftly punched Sonic in the jaw, but instead found himself panting on all fours in their living room. Shadow gripped his quills and gave a bellowing moan. 

"Sonic...ngh....! Leave me alone! aRGH!" Shadow's knees wobbled as a very thick splatter of liquid fell between his legs. He closed them instinctively and shot Sonic a glare that could kill. "I mean it! Go away, now!" 

But Sonic was not convinced. He gently nudged Shadow's knees apart and instantly cringed. Why did Shadow...look like that? Why was the slit at the top of his sheathe seemingly opening and closing constantly? Another little spurt of liquid dribbled out and the hole suddenly widened. Shadow slammed his fist into the floor so hard that the wooden panel actually broke. His breathing was growing faster and his face twisted in agony, Shadow changed positions so he bared into a squat, took a hold of his sheathe and closed his eyes in concentration. 

It was all over for Shadow. He couldn't hide this anymore. Sonic was going to find him disgusting and leave him and-

Sonic gently massaged his thighs and watched with an anxious look. 

"What do you need me to do for you?" 

Shadow panted and closed his eyes. His face was covered in sweat and exhaustion was already written across his features. "J-Just...catch them...they hah...t-they will burst if subjected to a hard surface..." 

With a look of determination and fear, Sonic braced himself between Shadows thighs and gently held onto Shadow's widening tip. Shadow grit his teeth and arched his back with a shout as he pushed, the egg was almost about to crown. 

"I don't get it, Shads but...I believe in you, okay? Keep pushing and you'll be fine" 

"Don't...hah...p-patronise me" Shadow's glare was weak through his glassy eyes. Shadow's breath hitched and he gave a shout as in all in one motion, the egg crowned to it's widest and fell into Sonic's waiting hands. Warm, wet, pulsing. It was a parasitic life form waiting to be fertilised by a Black Arms that would never come. Sonic cringed and gently settled it beside Shadow's leg. 

"Is that it?" 

"T-There's five of them" 

"Five?! Shadow, that's crazy! There's gotta be a way to do this without you hurting so much..." Sonic quickly returned to his position when another egg began to slip down Shadow's passage faster and Shadow's panting grew heavy and laboured. Shadow arched up with a pained moan as it slipped into Sonic's palm and joined it's sibling. 

One by one, eggs began to pass through Shadow's system and were piled neatly on the ground. Sonic watched on in anxiety and bewilderment as Shadow pressed on and forced his abdomen to keep pushing them out of his system until all five of them were out, settled in a pool of pale green liquid on the floor of their shared apartment. 

When the last one was collected, Shadow fell onto his back, panting harshly with effort and closing his eyes. 

"Sonic...I didn't want you to see that...I..ngh...this is disgusting" Shadow closed his eyes regretfully and gave a small smirk, "If the alien parts didn't freak you out already, I'm technically not even a male, but a being with the sexual organs of both genders. I lay a clutch of eggs every month. S-Sonic, you're only interested in men. I'm sorry I lied, I-"

"Shh, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. You think I only like men and that's it? You think I only like a man for the parts they have? That's so not me. I don't care about all that. All I care about is how they are as a person. And you happen to be the strongest and bravest person I know. This whole thing? That only made that thought even stronger" Sonic grinned and laid beside Shadow with a sigh, "So what if you lay eggs every month? It doesn't bother me. I used to deal with chickens and birds all the time when I was younger. I know a thing or two on how reproduction works for them" 

Shadow snapped one eye open in anger. "Sonic I am NOT a chicken or a bird" 

"You sure? You strut like one...you lay eggs...Are you reeeaally sure about that?" 

"Sonic, if my whole body wasn't aching right now, I would strangle you. Consider yourself warned"


End file.
